


Fugue

by mithrel



Category: Avatar - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Permission, Physical Disability, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still has nightmares.:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) [prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/236468.html?thread=48577204#t48577204%22) Avatar (2009), Jack [ _sic_ ] Sully, having nightmares from his time in wheelchair.

He still has nightmares.

He dreams of when they told him he’d never walk again. He’d been a Marine–still is, really, there’s no such thing as an ex-Marine. His life was based on running and climbing and swimming. To be told he’d be confined in this trap on two wheels for the rest of his life–for a long time he’d refused to believe it.

He dreams of the nurses who had encouraged him to learn to navigate in the wheelchair, get as much mobility back as he could, but all he’d wanted to do was stay in bed. They’d had to feed him through a tube, since he just left the food where they set it, and after a week of, “You need to eat, Mr. Sully, you won’t get well if you don’t,” he’d thrown the tray in the nurse’s face. He was never getting well _at all_

Then, through some random fluke, or miracle granted by the bastard of a God who decided to do this to him, Tom dies, and he’s recruited by the Avatar program. And why not? There’s nothing left for him at home, and they say they’ll fix his legs. There’s no way he can afford it otherwise.

And the glorious first time he entered the Avatar. He ignored the people telling him to slow down, stay inside. They had no idea. They’d never been robbed of their mobility, their identity.

He’d briefly wondered if there was such a thing as Avatar addiction. If he could have, he’d never have returned to his real body. He dreams of Grace opening the tube, telling him “Welcome back.” Looking down at his shriveled legs and swinging them down and back into the cage.

And even though he’s got a new body now, a real one, even though he’s married to Neytiri, even though he’s the leader of the Omaticaya, he still wakes up in a cold sweat on more nights than not.

It’s going to take him time to forget.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945800) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
